Episode 6471 (7th February 2013)
Plot Outside the village hall, Debbie discreetly tells Pete that she needs to make at least £20,000 in a month. Pete spots Gemma and recognises her as Dom's daughter, and it's clear that Gemma is very wary of him. Gemma and Thomas then warn Dom about seeing Pete. Concerned, Dom calls Charity to meet him at the garage. Cain agrees to sort it out and decides to go and confront Pete, while Dom agrees to accompany him as long as they do things his way. Cain tells Charity not to warn Debbie where they are going. Unbeknown to Dom, there is a baseball bat in the boot of the car as they leave and it's obvious that Cain is going to do more than talk. Outside Pete's, Dom rings the doorbell and Pete answers, but suddenly Cain appears with the baseball bat and shoves Pete back into the house. Cain warns Pete not to go near Debbie and the pair begin fighting, while Dom is at a loss over what to do. With Cain now interfering in Debbie's business, her plan to get rich quick looks over. Meanwhile, Kerry tries to put a brave face on as she realises that Andy has spent the day with Katie. However, she soon realises that Declan is hoping she will kick off and thus do his dirty work for him. Kerry tries not to rise to the situation, but can't help making snide comments at Katie. Later at Home Farm, Declan tries to talk to Katie about how he feels, but she accuses him of avoiding her. Declan shows her that he is trying and she sees that he has gone to a lot of effort when he gives her a print-out for a possible trip to Argentina. However, despite Declan's attempts, Katie is still struggling to see a way through their problems. Elsewhere, Sean realises he's made things worse when he and Ruby take Sandy a wheelchair and Sandy is not impressed, Laurel and Ashley both feel rather cut out of Gabby's life as she only wants to see Bernice and Steve seems to be taking control, while Moira sees Cain with fight injuries and she looks coldly at him. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell Guest cast *Pete Coleman - Thomas Aldersley *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes